


My Angel

by spn_glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: Castiel is human after the fall of the angels. He goes to the bunker to tell Dean what happened. Dean helps castiel with being human. They both have feelings for each other and finally act on them.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction :) I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Dean knew he could never repay Castiel for saving him from Hell. Forty years of torture, burning from the inside out and the outside in, ripped to shreds in unimaginable ways, excruciating pain with no end, no break, and no limit, wishing for a death that would never come. He will never forget the peace and comfort he felt when Castiel gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. An angel of the Lord used his grace to pull Dean from the infinite agony of Hell. Deans body was even rebuilt brand new, no marks or scars, no physical ailments at all. Castiel made him perfectly, aside from one thing that could not be washed away, the memories. If it had been possible he would have taken them from Dean, every single one, but sadly they are a burden for Dean to bare.

**************  
It’s five years later and there is always a new big bad to be removed from existence. Metatron, the scribe of God, tricked Castiel into working with him to unknowingly cast all angels from Heaven and lock it up, but not before stealing Castiel’s grace turning him human and abandoning him on earth to see the fall.

When Castiel finally made it to the bunker, he was so tired. He had stayed in several shelters on his journey to get back to the Winchesters. Having human needs was definitely a setback and inconvenient to say the least. Thankfully the brothers were inside when he pounded on the door. Dean answered.

“Cas! Where have you been?! We thought something happened to you when you didn’t answer to prayers or call or anything!” Dean said sternly but then quickly noticing Cas looked different. He was not wearing his signature trench coat and tie get-up and he looked like he had gone a few rounds with traffic.

“Wait, what DID happen to you Cas?”

“Metatron tricked me, it wasn’t angel trials it was a spell. Dean, Metatron, he, he took my grace”

  
“What?! So, you are…human?” Dean was shocked and worried about Cas’s condition.

  
“Yes Dean, I am human”

  
“Son of a bitch, you could have been killed man” He said as he hugged Cas in the door way. Cas held the embrace and seemed to falter on his feet.

  
“Here Cas, let me help you down to the couch” Dean said as he pulled one of Cas’s arms around his neck and supported him with his own arm around Cas’s waist. He placed Cas down on the comfortable cushion and went to get him water, he looked like he needed it.

  
“Thank you Dean” Cas said taking the bottled water Dean handed him.

  
“Dude, you like hell. I will get a room set up, some clothes and things so you can shower and hit the hay. We can catch up tomorrow after you get some rest”

  
“That sounds wonderful, thank you Dean” He gave Dean a tired smile.  
  
Dean went to do some research to look for Metatron, he will have to be dealt with. That prick. He will pay for what he did to Cas and the world. After he went through as much lore and dead ends as he could look at for the night, he saw it was just passed 1 am. Good enough stopping point. He got up from the table and walked down the hall towards his room. Cas was in the room right across from his. Dean saw the door was open. He peaked in and saw Cas sleeping soundly. He looked peaceful. It was weird to see Cas asleep, his face relaxed. Dean was watching Cas and listening to each breath he took for several moments when he realized he was leaning in the doorway. He made himself turn and go in his room.

As he was laying in bed waiting to drift to sleep, the image of Cas had his thoughts captive. The angel so fragile now. Dean thought of how many times Cas had saved him, how he was always there when he called, how much he rebelled against heaven for him. Now Cas needed saving. It would not come close to Cas’s sacrifice, but he could damn well help him get through this and show him how to be human and give him all the support he can possibly give.

  
Cas woke in the morning to the smell of Dean cooking. He got up feeling refreshed and got dressed in the clothes Dean had lent him and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Dean over the stove working away at his task. Dean turned around when he heard Cas walk in. He couldn’t help thinking Cas looked radiant and seeing him wearing his t-shirt exposing his shapely arms and the jeans hugging his hips just right made it hard not to gawk at Cas’s good looks. Damn, that trench coat hid so much.

  
“Good morning Cas, want some breakfast?” he said hoping his stare wasn’t too obvious.

  
“Yes Dean, it smells delightful”

  
Dean fixed their plates full of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and fried potatoes and poured Cas a big glass of orange Juice.

  
“Eat up buddy” he said as he sat across from Cas to enjoy his meal.

  
“Dean this is delicious, I have been enjoying food, but this makes me so happy” He said smiling.

  
“Awesome, I’m glad you like it” Dean gave a wink, which made Cas’s smile bigger.

  
“I thought we could go pick some things up for you today so you can have necessities and stuff of your own, sound cool?”

“Yes Dean, that does sound...cool” he said testing out the word.

“Awesome, we’ll head out after breakfast “

When they got to the store Dean told Cas to pick out some outfits while he grabbed the basics Cas would need for the daily. He should have known Cas would pick the button-down shirts and black slacks but he was pleased to see one pair of jeans and a couple tees along with his preferred wardrobe.

They made a few other stops and when they got back in it was early evening.  
Cas put his things away and came back to the common area where Dean was messing with the TV.

“How does pizza and Netflix sound? Dean asked.

“That sounds great Dean”

“I’ll make the grub run, you pick out something for us to watch “

“Okay Dean”

Dean returned and set the pizza up on the coffee table and grabbed them a couple beers.

“So what’s the winner Angel?” He said before he could stop his words. Cas didn’t protest the name, so he didn’t correct himself.

“Smokey and the Bandit”

“Oh yes! Awesome choice Cas” Deans excitement put a grin on Cas’s face.

They quickly developed a routine together not thinking much about it, it just fell easily into place. Cas was learning a lot from Dean and was enjoying his time spent with him. Cas even started going on hunts and helping with research.

Several months went by and he was more comfortable with his human form. He was reading his body’s cues well but there was something he had noticed since his first human contact with Dean. He enjoys looking at him, gets a rush when they brush hands, or when Dean hugs him his heart flutters, and the pleasant musk invades his senses splendidly when they are close. He wants to be near Dean all the time. The feeling grows stronger every day.

Dean found several cases he felt needed to be worked so Cas was glad to get his focus on something other than his shadowing thoughts. They worked and ran into some risky situations; a pack of werewolves were particularly violent and got them banged up a bit.

 

****************  
Dean went to Cas’s room in the bunker to check in on him. He hoped he hadn’t pushed him too much lately with so many cases that came up.

“Cas? How you doin man?”

“Hello Dean. I suppose I feel soreness”

“Yea sorry Cas, you are strong out there no doubt but without your angel juice you gotta be careful”

“I am beginning to realize that. I am okay Dean”

Dean was looking over Cas to be sure there was no sign of major injuries. Cas was not having trouble with motion or wincing at certain movements so that put his mind at ease. As he was looking, his eyes came up to meet Cas’s eyes, the blue staring back at him sent a feeling through him, Dean shifted and rubbed at his neck breaking the eye contact.

“Dean, are you okay? I sense a change in your demeanor”

“Yea Cas, I’m good, I just wanted to make sure you’re tickin fine”

“Yes Dean, my body is functioning normally”

“Okay, awesome”

Cas looked at Dean, he always felt an unspoken connection between them. As an angel it would confuse him at times being as angels did not normally feel distinct emotion. Being near Dean had always given him an enjoyable feeling that he wasn’t sure what it was exactly, until now. It’s clear to him after what he has been feeling towards Dean in these months as human and he doesn’t want to allow more time to pass without telling the Winchester.

“Dean....being human.... I feel things...things I wish to explore”

“Okay, what things Cas?” Deans heart began to speed up slightly.

“Dean, you and I have been through so much together. I cared for you as an angel and felt the bond we share. Now as a human that feeling has intensified. This human emotion is still new, but I can only describe it as love” Cas was looking at Dean with yearning in those glimmering blue eyes. He had just proclaimed his feelings for Dean.

“Uh...Cas... I uh...” Dean was flustered. Trying to find words but his head was cloudy. He fell for Cas years ago but never believed it was a possibility Cas could be harboring any feelings like that for him too. He had pushed it away, tried to keep it hidden so It would not be known or have a chance to take over and now Cas is saying words he thought he’d never hear come from the angel.

“It’s okay Dean, I understand you do not share this desire towards me but I wanted you to know” Cas looked away as he felt what he believed to be disappointment.  
These emotions seem to come whether he wants them or not.

Deans expression softened and he walked over to sit next to Cas on his bed.

“Cas” Dean sighed.  
“....I do...share the same desire”

Cas raised his head to look into Deans emerald green eyes. Searching Deans face not wanting to miss any detail in his words.

“You do?” Cas looking less tense after being told what he was longing for. “May I ask why you never told me?”

Dean looked away this time. He still couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Cas, how could I? I am nothing and you deserve better.”

Cas reached a hand to cup Deans face to turn his gaze back to his own looking at Dean with his head tilted and a concerned expression.

“Dean I don’t understand. How could you possibly think you are nothing when you are everything?  
You are a good man Dean, a righteous man. Dean your soul was shining even in Hell. You were not meant to endure that experience but your love for your brother steered you to sacrifice yourself for his life. Tell me how that is nothing?” Cas’s hand was still on Deans jawline with his thumb gently caressing his cheek.

Dean leaned into the feeling of Cas’s hand and put his own hand over it. Deans eyes slightly welling up.

“Cas...you really see me that way?”

“I felt your soul Dean, it was as if it was calling me, I was drawn to you. I pulled you out and rebuilt you. Your good works are needed in this world. Please don’t question who you are Dean Winchester. It saddens me to learn this was your perception. You are of high worth to me Dean, even more than I can explain”

“Cas....I” Deans voice shaky.

Before Dean could say anything else Cas pulled Deans face in close as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Deans.  
Their lips began moving slowly, gliding so smoothly like they found a missing puzzle piece. Dean kissed back melding with each brush, press, and linger of their dancing lips. Cas slid his hand down Deans neck to his collar and grabbed a fist full of his shirt pulling him closer, Dean put his arm around Cas and placed his hand on his lower back and pulled him in to close any gap between them. Dean parted the angel’s lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. The feeling of their tongues touching, and caressing was intoxicating. Dean pulled back and Cas hummed at the loss of perfect lips.

“Cas, are you sure about this? I need to know before we go any further” Dean said as he ran his hand through Cas’s dark hair bringing it back along his cheek and running a thumb over the angels lips then to his chin to lock their craving eyes.

“Dean, I’ve always wanted this. Please Dean, you give fervent sensations that will soon have me aching. I wish for more, for all of you Dean” Cas took Deans thumb in his mouth and slowly dragged his tongue and closed lips up to the top with a slow pull at the end.

That move Cas just put on him made him heat up more at the feel of inside Cas’s mouth.  
This will be nothing like his hook ups, this is Cas! His angel. His light. His anchor. Now will be his lover. He wants Cas. Needs Cas.

Without another word Deans sinfully full lips claimed Cas’s mouth passionately. Dean began to let go of everything he held in for so long. He couldn’t and wouldn’t hide it anymore. His angel loved him back and nothing else was more important in this moment.

Dean took Cas’s hands in his and stood to his feet with Cas following his lead. Dean brought his hands to cradle Cas’s face and broke the kissing to look in those fierce blue eyes. His gaze going over every detail of Cas’s face, his full chapped lips, the light scruff, that concentrated look he always has, eye brows furrowing when he is unsure.

“Dean?”

“You are beautiful Cas” Dean said not moving and just taking in the moment. Cas gave a smile and his eyes seemed to brighten in Deans sight. God that smile makes Dean weak in the knees, melts him in the best way. Cas didn’t smile much full angel, but he is more expressive as a human and Dean has certainly noticed how it pierces him to the core.

Dean started unbuttoning Cas’s shirt with focused fingers, captivated by more skin being unveiled with each button. He placed his hands in the crook of Cas’s neck sliding them under the shirt over Cas’s shoulders until it fell to the floor and Dean could see the beauty in front of him. He removed his own shirt over his head tossing it away.

Cas placed a hand on Deans chest without a second thought. The feel of Deans skin made his heart speed up. He pushed and dug his fingers in to fill his hand with the firm suppleness. While continuing the motion and feeling down and over each one of Deans ribs he leaned in to kiss the budding nipple, Deans breath hitched, Cas sucked with a gentle pull and circled his tongue around, releasing with a final flick then kissed across his chest to give the same attention to the second bud. Cas’s hands were now at Deans hips, rubbing his thumbs in circles over the hip bones. He straightened and looked at Dean, eyes filled with arousal.

Dean unbuckled Cas’s belt and unzipped those black slacks, pulling them to the floor along with the white boxers to reveal his hardening member. Dean went to his knees, admiring the thick length so close. He first kissed along each of Cas’s thighs, grazing his teeth and licking tongue circles until he was as the base of the waiting erection. Dean curled his tongue around the base then dragged his tongue up Cas’s length and took the tip in his mouth. Cas moaned and put his hand in Deans hair. The heat of Deans mouth and the feel of his tongue and luscious lips around him was sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. Cas saw stars when the velvet feeling tongue ran directly over his slit then he swore the tongue widened to swipe agonizingly slow around the entire head. Dean was loving the sounds coming from Cas, his own length now throbbing in his tightening jeans. Watching Dean bobbing beautifully and looking up at him made him have to fight the urge to release right then and there. Dean felt Cas tense so he slowed his pace then pulled him out with a pop.

“Not yet Cas, We will get there” he said standing and ridding himself of his jeans and boxers.

“Dean” his voice breathy and low  
“I need you” “More”

“I got you angel, you will have everything”

They perfectly aligned on the bed, Dean kissing his lover so tentatively under him. One leg between Cas’s athletic thighs giving him friction his bulge was craving. Dean began a trail of kisses, Cas’s defined jawline, his neck and even his large adams apple that Dean felt move when Cas swallowed, lips to the collar bone, over to the middle at the start of Cas’s chest. Deans lips and swirling tongue reaching his firm stomach, getting to both hips then his pelvis. Cas is breathing heavily under Deans perfect touch.

“Do you trust me Cas?”

“Of course Dean” he said watching with anticipation.

“Turn over my angel”

Cas did so without hesitation.

Cas felt the perfect lips between his shoulder blades in the middle of his back, so perfect in combination with feeling a strong chin graze with any shifts as Dean made it down to his lower back.

Dean grabbed Cas’s alluring round ass, kneading it with palms full. He felt a rush from what he’s about to do. He held the mounds open and hummed at the sight before him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Cas’s hole. Cas jumped slightly at the feeling letting out a groan. Dean kissed a few more times then slid his tongue over the opening. Cas was panting, breathing heavy. Deans tongue began circling and pushing inside over and over. Cas was feeling bliss, giving hoarse moans and his fists grabbing the sheets. Dean slid in one finger alongside his tongue. He pulled it out slowly and pushed back in. Cas was rocking back in rhythm with Dean working him open. A second finger added pulled such arousing whimpers from Cas. As Dean plunged in, he crooked the two fingers finding the sweet prostate making Cas grit and grasp down hard. Dean felt his dick twinge from seeing what his touch is doing to his angel, it is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He pulled his fingers out and pushed in with three. Cas hitching from the pressure. After a few more moments, the need in Cas was climbing.

“D-Dean, I need you, need you inside me”

“Are you ready for me angel?”

“Yes Dean, yes!” His voice came out raspy.

Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas cried as his hole grabbed at nothing.

“Turn on your back baby”

Dean grabbed lube from his night stand as Cas turned over.

Dean squeezed a good amount in his hand and slicked himself up. He put a hand under Cas’s knee and lined himself up with Cas’s fluttering hole. He pushed just the tip into the first ring of muscle. Cas felt even more stretched with Deans size.

“You okay Cas?”

“Yes Dean, so good. I need to feel you”

Dean pushed in slowly inch by inch feeling each ring protest and relax until all his length bottomed out with his balls pressed between them. He stayed still so Cas could adjust to the intrusion.  
Cas felt a burn as Dean was pushing inside him, even though it gave some pain it was a good burn, he felt like he could burst from the fullness.

“Cas...you feel so amazing, so tight” the heat and clenching was intense enough he could come just like that without moving. Damn it’s like nothing he’s felt.

Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss. They got lost in each other. It was as if they were the only two people in the world, and they were. This was theirs. Each one taking in every moment, every look, every touch, every detail of the other.

Cas ran his hands down Deans back with grazing nails sending shivers through Dean, hands gliding right on Deans perfect ass. Then Cas gripped and pulled, sending Dean in even deeper inside. Dean wailed out a moan at the sensation.

“Cas! Oh...ahhh...mmm” his arms tensing to stay in place. Dean had lowered his head by Cas’s cheek, eyes squeezed shut. Cas turned his lips to Deans ear.

“Move Winchester, take what is yours”

Dean locked the vibrant blue eyes with his green emeralds. He wanted to connect fully with his angel as they were one.

Dean pulled his length out and thrust all back in with one quick motion, he did this several times before evening out. Cas gasping with each thrust.

Dean rocking his hips, a steady pace now. Cas moaning enjoyably, Dean mirroring the vocal pleasure. Cas’s legs wrapped and clinging around Dean to match his rhythm and his hands pulling at Deans sides to get more force . Moving together, eyes connected, relishing in each other’s gratification. Both giving and taking this dream they had been denied. Feeling all of each other. Savoring each movement, touch, and sensation, bringing them to euphoria in unison.

“I love you Cas, so very much”

“I love you as well Dean, always”

Dean leaned up, pushed under Cas’s knees to raise him higher and picked up speed, hitting the prostate as he drove into him. Cas was writhing underneath Dean, his swelled member hitting his stomach with heavy thuds. The pounding was sending him to the edge.

“Dean, I feel the pull, please Dean, Dean!”

“Yes Cas, yes my angel, let me see”

Dean didn’t slow down and watched as Cas’s eyes closed tight, his teeth gritted then mouth open giving cries as his orgasm shot hot ropes across his stomach and Deans chest. Feeling Cas ride his waves of come and watching Cas crumble beneath him sent his rhythm staggering as he felt his own climax spilling inside tight heat, Cas’s contracting hole milking every spurt until all Deans release spasms were pulled out of him.

Dean kissed his angels lips and put them cheek to cheek as they were breathing heavily from the heightened activities. After they both were returning to normal, Dean slipped himself from Cas’s body. He moved to Cas’s side and pulled him to an embrace, Cas’s head going to his chest and putting a leg over Dean.

They laid there not speaking. Both content In each other’s arms, they could stay entwined like that forever.

“Dean” he said in a sated tone.

“My fantasy did not compare to this wonderful reality” a tear fell down his flushed cheek, Dean felt it on his chest. Dean reached and gently raised Cas’s chin to see his eyes, wiping the slow stream from his beautiful face.

“Mine neither Cas, mine neither. You are mine now and forever. Nothing will change that, you hear me?”

“Yes Dean. There is nothing I want more”

Dean placed a kiss to his angels forehead and whispered

“I love you Cas, you will always be my angel”  
  
  
 


End file.
